Une histoire a sauvé
by Rukia Uchiwa
Summary: ma premiere fane fic.3 jeunes filles veulent sauvé le monde de Kingdom Hearts a leur maniere en s'y infiltrant.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction

Kingdom Hearts II

Attention: cette fanfiction commence veritablement au chapitre 1!!!!

Prologue

Nous sommes le 7 Juillet, date du Japan expo. Dans une maison de campagne, une jeune fille(moi) jouait a Kingdom Hearts II.Elle était blonde, les cheveux lisse et dégradée.J'avait a s'y méprendre la coupe a Naminé mais avec des meche chatain a l'interieur.J'était habiller d'un kimono noir au dessus d'un kimono blanc qui dépassait( la tenue de Shinigami de Bleach quoi).Je regarda ma montre,7h30,l'heure pour moi d'aller au Japan Expo si je voulait avoir de la place.

J'arreta a grand regret le jeu...

_grand regret...Tu n'arrivera jamais a battre Axel de toute façon alors essaye pas de le tappé si c'est pour pleurer apres sa mort._

Mais faut bien que je termine le jeux moi!!!!!!!

_Je t'ai dit que je te ferai Axel si tu me faisait Saix et Demyx_

Ok mais bon...J'aime bien Demyx et Saix aussi...snif snif

_reprend j'ai hate de savoir la suite_

Bon...J'arreta donc joyeusement le jeu, mis mon sabre a la ceinture en tissus blanche ( pour ceux qui savent pas la couleur), sorti de "la salle de jeux" pour descendre les escaliers.Mais arriver dans les escaliers, je tomba et perdit connaisssance

_pour une fois que tu était en Cosplay..._

Pour une fois que j'avais mis mes sandales en pailles...

_BON LA SUITE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Chapitre 1: Mon nom est Rukia,Uchiwa Rukia

Dans "the world that never was", le monde-QG de l'Organisation XIII, Xaldin(que je surnomme "Samourai Deeper Xaldin" XD) marchait dans une ruelle

quand il apercu la jeune fille (encore en Cosplay et tout...) évanouie sur un coté de la route.Il s'approcha d'elle, verifia si elle était encore vivante, et l'emmena au QG en la soulevant et en la prenant contre lui(un bras en dessous les genoux et un bras en dessous ma tete).

Quelques heures apres cette dégringolade dans l'escalier, je me reveilla, avec peine certe, mais je me reveilla!!!!!

_Miracle!!!!!..._

Je regarda autour de moi,que du blanc.Super comme déco! Mais sa ne me disait pas ou j'était.L'idée la plus plausible que j'avais était que j'était a l'hopital, mais ce n'était qu'une idée.Je me leva de mon lit et remarqu'a que j'était en noir et non en blanc.La porte de ma chambre était l'unique chance pour moi de savoir où j'était dans l'immédiat.J'essaya donc de l'ouvrir mais elle resta fermé:

-Quelqu'un peut me dire ou je suis!!!!!!

Et comme pour répondre a ma question, j'entendit quelqu'un déverouiller cette maudite porte.Mon premier reflexe fut de l'ouvrir.J'entrouvrit donc la porte et mit mon oeil dans l'embrasure: Un homme au cheveux bleu était entrain de parler a un homme au cheveux tressé.De surprise, je ferma d'un coup sec la porte.Soit mon mental était vraiment au plus bas soit on m'a fait une mauvaise blague.Mais je n'eu pas le temps de réalisé quoi que se soit car l'homme aux cheveux bleu entra dans ma chambre:

-Je savais que vous étiez réveillée.J'ai senti votre regard m'observer a l'instant.

-euh...qui etes vous?(on le reconnais grace a sa voix trainante me direz vous...)

-Mon nom est Saix.Et toi comment t'appelle tu?

Il fallait que je me trouve un prénom et un nom et vite.Le seul truque que je réussi a sortir fut:

-Je m'appelle Rukia Uchiwa.Que voulez vous faire de moi?

On aurait presque jurée que le fait que je connaisse Saix et que je l'adore soit passé a la trappe si j'avais pas murmurée:

-Il est encore mieux en vrai!!!!

Malheureusement Saix étant un Heartless...Il fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu pour mon plus grand bonheure et continua avec sa politesse a toute épreuve:

-Vous faites désormais partie de L'organisation XIII.Félicitation.

Il ouvrit son manteau, prit un paquet dans un poche interieur et me le donna.Il sorti en me disant que quand je serait prete a "affronté ma destinée"(d'apres ses propres termes)je devrai aller dans la porte tout au bout du couloir a gauche.Je mit donc non sans fiertée la veste de l'Organisation et les bottes(qui était au pied de mon lit).A mon grand éttonement, tout était parfaitement a ma taille.Je sortie donc et coura jusqu'au bout du couloir.Mais le seul détail que je n'avait pas vu c'était que le couloir était tellement grand qu'il me fallu 2 minutes de sprint pour parvenir a la porte.A bout de souffle, je poussa la porte et je me retrouva dans la salle de réunion ou tout le monde était tres haut perché, sauf moi qui avait toujours les pieds au sol.Je regarda tout le monde quand l'homme assis le plus haut prit la parole:

-Alors c'est toi la nouvelle venue?

Malheureusement pour moi, Je ne reconnu pas la voix de Xenmas.Mais je continua a répondre a ses question.Il me demanda si je savait lire et j'aurai jurée que Axel avait regardé le plafond.Mais il me sorti bientot de mon "mode veille" avec des question consernant ma vie privé:

-Te rappel tu du nom de tes parents?

-Bien sur

-Avait tu un petit-copain avant?

-Euh...Non...pas officiellement

Axel prit la parole:

-Et officieusement?

Axel...il pouvait pas se taire?? Enfin bon...Sa question m'embarassa et me forca a le regarder alors qu'il enlevait sa capuche.Je prit dans mon courage a deux main en esperant que personne ne remarque que j'avait un gros faible pour lui:

-Non je n'est pas de petit copain!!!!!Et puis c'est quoi cette question Ax...blanc...etera

Je senti que ma feinte était loupé.Xenmas reprit la parole:

- Alors ainsi tu connait nos prénom?

J'aquieca d'un signe de tete:

-Alors comme tu es jeune on va t'évitée les discour trop long et te dire tout de suite avec qui tu vas faire équipe lors des missions.

Je pria pour qu'il y est au moins Axel ou Demyx:

-Tu sera avec ...gros blanc...Axel et Saix

Je brandit mon poing en l'aire en signe de victoire.Bon, Saix et Axel ensemble sa allait faire des étincelles...olala si Inoue aurrai vu sa elle aurais été aux anges.Mais j'avais une question a posé:

-Excusez moi?j'était a l'infirmerie tout a l'heure n'est ce pas?

Comme s'il se doutai de ma question, il demanda:

-Qui veut paratagé son lit avec Rukia?Saix,Zigbar, pas le droit de participé...

Les mains de :Xaldin,Axel,Marluxia,Demyx,Zexion et Vexen se leverent

-Tu dormira avec...

-Je pense qu'il serait bien de la laissée choisir avec qui elle veut laissée de cotée son Luxord

Luxord me sourit, me montrant que je pouvait choisir.Inutile de dire que mon vote fut:

- Je veut dormir avec Axel!!!!Et c'est définitif!!!

Axel fit un "yes" sonore:

-bien alors tu dormiras avec Axel.As tu des armes sur toi?

-euh...

Xaldin intervint vite:

- elle avait un sabre a la ceinture quand je l'est trouvé

-bien. Et tu sais t'en servir?

- A peu pres...

Xenmas se tourna vers Vexen qui approuva une question muette. Xenmas se retourna vers moi:

-tes armes seront pretes pour ta prochaine mission.Sur ceux...

Ils fit signe que la réunion était terminé et que je pouvais partir. Je prit donc congé et sorti vite fait de la salle. Je retourna dans ma chambre d'infirmerie en pretextant a moi meme que j'y avait oublier quelque chose.A mi-chemain, Axel m'appela et couru vers moi, Demyx quelques minutes plus loin:

-Rukia?

-Quoi??

-J'aimerai savoir ton age

-16 ans

-ok, je peu savoir pourquoi tu m'a choisi moi pour dormir avec toi?

-parce que...t'est le plus simpa apparemment. Et puis... pour une raison presonnel.

_Et voila miss "ooh le bo gosse" refait surfasse!!! tous au abrits!!!!!_

Roh sa va ok? Imagine que tu sois devant Saix et qu'il te parle et que tu sais que tu va pouvoir l'avoir a tes cotés pendant toute la nuit et rien que pour toi!!!

_Tu as raison...y a rien a faire contre sa XD mais d'un autre coté il dort pas mon Saix..._

Bah Zexion alors...

_Je prend direct!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Revenons a nos mouton. Rukia était devant la porte de sa nouvelle chambre, imaginant le pire quand au niveau "rangement". Axel poussa la porte et Rukia fut surprise de voir une chambre digne de "Monk"(la renaissance de monsieur Propre).Mais le seule défaut qu'il y avait et qui ne déplaisait pas a Naminé: il n'y avait qu'un lit double au centre de la piece et une armoire juste a coté de la porte.Axel s'assit sur le lit, enleva sa veste (Rukia commenca a etre toute rouge) et invita Rukia a le accepta non sans apréhention et s'assis juste a coté de Axel:

-Notre mission commence dans a peu pret 3h

-comment vous faites pour savoir les heures ici...y a meme pas d'horloge

-On a une horloge interne tres sophistiqué

-Et c'est quoi la mission du jour?

-On a voulu commencer par une mission simple: aller en reconnaissance voir le maitre de la keyblade

-Lequel?Sora, Riku,Mickey ou Roxas?

-Sora

-super...

-sa te plait pas?

-Roxas c'est toujours ton ami?

-Il m'a...oublié...

-je suis désolée!!!!!

-pas grave. Je vais aller voir Vexen pour avoir tes armes pour que je puisse t'apprendre a t'en servir.Mais tu dois venir avec moi, car ils ont un test a faire sur toi.

Voila c'est que le début mais c'est déja pas mal.Reviews pliz

Axel: tu es franchement de mon fan club?

Rukia: sa te gene?

Saix : au moin tu ne sera plus dans nos pattes

pour la violence de la scene, nous allons passez au chapitre 2 quand j'aurai au moin 1 Reviews


	2. Sora : le maitre de la keyblade

chapitre 2: rencontre avec sora!!!!

Nous marchons et descendons dans les sous-sol.Axel me déposa dans le laboratoire ou se trouvait Saix et Xenmas.J'entra en leur disant d'office que c'était pour les test:

Saix: bien, approche

Je m'approcha donc. Il me fit un piqure dans le cou.Je detestai les piqure comme ils ont put le voir a ma tete quand j'ai vu la seringue au contenue argentée(drole de couleur en plus plour une piqure), mais j'avais un truque tres divertissant: Saix tout pret de moi.Je regarda donc son visage tres serieux .Quand il enfonca l'aiguille dans ma peau, il ferma un oeil...tien en parlant de ses yeux, ils sont vachement beau!!!!!...il termina vite fait d'enlever l'aiguille et désinfecta toujours aussi vite.Il me mis un sparadra et me demanda de rester ici le temps que Axel arrive me chercher.

Mais ce ne fut pas Axel qui vint me chercher, mais Demyx.Il m'emmena dans le labo a Vexen et me laissa passer et referma la porte derniere lui.La vision était un peu exclusive mais ce ne fut pas pour me déplaire: Zexion était parti en trippe et chantait "my sanctuary" ou encore "Undo" de Fullmetal Alchemist.Quand je demanda pourquoi "on m'avais emmener ici voir le nan de jardin" il se stoppa et me montra mes deux sabres poser sur la chaise de son bureau. Il me lue la notice de fonctionnement mais l'image de Zexion entrain de chanter revenai tout les temps:

-Vous chantez souvent? demandai-je avec une pointe de moquerie

-tu n'as pas le temps de poser de question la nouvelle, tu lit le resumé a la fin et tu te barre avec Demyx pigé??????

le ton fut dure a entendre mais quest-ce qu'il avait une belle voix!!!!!! ''

Je pris donc les lames, puis sortie et me retrouva dans une allée avec plain de statue(que je vais appeler "la grande allée avec plain de statue")

Je fit deux pas et un portail des tenebres apparu, une voix m'appela. j'emprintra donc le portail et me retrouva a...a...a...la queue leuleu. Nan enfaite on était a Radian Garden. Saix me tendi un papier en me demandant de le lire a haute et "intelligible" voix(a celui la...):

- notre mission est de...QUOI MAIS ILS SONT FOUS JE POURRAI JAMAIS FAIRE SA!

Axel regarda au dessus de mon épaule. Quand a Saix, il commencais a avoir la jauge Berserker qui montait mauvais signe:

-donc notre mission est de se battre contre le groupe de Sora composer de 5 personnes: Sora, Roxas, Inoue,Rangiku et Riku

-5 contre 3???? s'étonna mon colocataire

-non...100 contre 5.

Il termina sa phrase avec un sourire sadique.Je prit la main de Axel dans la mienne et me serra contre lui.Il remarqua mon geste et mis sa main sur mon épaule pour me raprocher encore plus, je mis ma tete contre son torse.

Le groupe de Sora était dans notre champ de vision. Rangiku et Inoue s'arreterent juste a quelque metre de moi:

Rangiku: Rukia???????????qu'est ce que tu fais la?

Sora: vous la connaissez?

Inoue: oui c'est notre meilleure amie

Rukia: j'avais peur alors je me suis réfugié contre MON Axel.pourquoi? sa gene?(à Rangiku)

Inoue: c'est pas la question!!!!quoi que...félicitation ma vieille.Et merci d'avoir ramener MON Saix et d'en prendre soin.Mais au fait...comment es-tu entrée dans Kingdom Hearts 2?

Rukia: je suis tombée dans les escaliers...et vous?

Inoue: percuté par un sanglier

Sora: l'organisation 13!!!!!

Axel: du calme Sora si tu es simpa tu n'aura aucun blesser. On a une stagiere aujourd'hui et j'aimerai pas la traumatiser avec un bain de sang.Ok Saix?

Roxas: Axel?

Rukia: en plus un 100 contre 5...Sora pourra pas faire grand chose.

Inoue: Rukia, ne me dit pas que...tu es avec eux?

Je dégaina mes sabres(un bleu, un rouge):

Rukia: si, et je suis en mission avec le petit chaton et mon futur petit copain!

Inoue: SAIX N EST PAS UN CHATON!!!!!

Rukia: exact c'est un fourbe,sadique et psychopath.

Inoue sorti une lance de nul part. Rangiku, un baton magique.Tout le monde sorti les armes et le feu commencais a etre l'élement principale de la place de combat:

Axel: bon...Rukia, tu vas aller t'assoir dans un coin et regarder comment on fait pour se battre

Sora: vous deux, suivez Rukia!

Sur ordre de Axel et de Sora nous partons nous assoir sur un rocher.Le combat commence juste apres que Saix ai appeler la lune a son aide...je ne sais toujours pas comment il a fait en plain jour:

Rukia: quelle belle journée

Inoue: tu as encore glisser dans les escaliers pour arriver ici?

Rukia: ouai

Rangiku: au fait: tu est avec qui ce soir?

Rukia: pour dormir?

Inoue: bah ouai.Sa nous interesse.

Rukia: normalement Zexion car c'est le plus petit

Rangiku: QUI C EST PETIT NAIN MINUSCULE QU ON PEUT ECRASER SANS MEME LE VOIR?

Inoue: tu dors vraiment avec Zexion?

Rukia: nan je dort avec Axel.

Le combat était deja fini. Saix avait appeler les Nobodys et le groupe de Sora n'était plus vraiment de taille face a celui du berserker transformer:

Sora: tricheur!

Rukia descendit du rocher:

Rukia: tu veux peu etre te battre contre moi Sora?

Roxas s'élanca a la place de Sora. Axel voulu venir pour me protégé mais fut stopper par le bras d'un Saix tout souriant.Je ne sorti meme pas mes sabres et me batti a main nue face a un Roxas plus que mécontent de revoir Axel. Le combat ne dura meme pas 1 minute et Roxas fut ejecter a coter de Inoue et Rangiku qui analysai mon style de combat pour en connaitre les points faibles. Ce fut au tour de Sora. Il était encore plus facile que Roxas car il était moins rapide et n'avait qu'une seule Keyblade. Je le termina avec un coup de point dans la gorge. Rangiku s'empressa de le ranimer et Riku m'envaya une salve tenereuse qui ne m'atteignit meme pas car j'avais trouver la technique pour créer un champ de force avec mes épée, sous le regard surpris de tout le monde(meme Saix):

Inoue: interessant...

Rangiku: Rukia?

Rukia:oui?

Rangiku: tu n'aurai pas, par le plus grand des hasard, copier cette technique au héros de Final Fantasy Versus XIII?

Je fut gener, car c'était bien vrai.

Rukia: et alors sa gene?

Sora se releva, a bout de souffle.Il s'avoua vaincu "pour le moment".Rangiku et Inoue me saluere et me souhaiterent une bonne nuit.

Fin de chapitre!!!!!!!!!!!

Rukia: alors sa vous va comme sa?

Saix: c'est quoi cette manie que vous avez tous de me prendre pour un chaton?

Axel: on t'aime tous Saix...

Rukia: meme toi Axel?

Axel: Je suis l'exeption qui confirme la regle

ricanement de la part de Saix et Rukia

Axeltout rouge: bon! Reviews pliz!

Prochain chapitre dans: 2 reviews


	3. Une nuit a Illusiopolis

Nmfrter: sa fait plaisir de savoir que sa te plait

Kauru-chan: merci beaucoup, je ne m'attendait pas du tout a se que sa plaise a quelqu'un.(si si je te jure!)

Luna Draven: alors voici quelques explication pour t'éclairer un peu:

Mes fautes d'orthographe je n'ai pas de correcteur automatique comme la plupart des fanficeur(euse)s.Donc je suis obligée de faire des fautes (j'ai 0 sur 20 en dictée mais j'essaie de m'améliorer ici.).Promis je fais attention.

"Question! Comment Rukia fait pour copier les techniques de FFversusXIII?" et bien tu te souviens que Rukia crée un champ de force? et bien voila. Vu que tu connait FF Versus 13, tu voit a peu pres a quoi sa ressemble.Si tu n'y arrive pas et bien tu imagine Sora en final form comment il fait bouger ses Keyblades mais tu met les met en mode "invisible". voila tu obtient le champs de force de Rukia!(sans les mains quoi...)

Si vous voulez par le plus grand des hasard que je fasse des couples ou autre(comme tuer un personnage, ou encore savoir comment sont arriver Inoue et Rangiku), vous me le dites et j'essaierai de satisfaire votre demande.

Chapitre 3: premiere nuit!

Le combat venait enfin de se terminer. Saix observa le ciel et sourit légerement quand il vit qu'il allait bientot faire nuit:

Saix: bon, on rentre.

Moi je ne tenai plus vraiment sur mes jambes et je tomba sur le sol. Axel vint m'aider a me relever:

Axel: sa va?

Rukia: je suis trop fatigué pour marcher...

Axel soupira. Saix vint nous rejoindre:

Saix: La piqure que je t'ai faite tout a l'heure avait pour but de te fatiguer un peu.

Rukia: c'était pas un test?...

Saix: Bien sur que si. On prend en compt le temps qu'il a fallu pour que tu te fatigue. Le resultat nous dira si tu peu rester avec nous ou pas.

Axel: Et elle a fait un bon score?

Saix me prit sur son dos alors que je commencai à franchement dormir debout:

Saix: Je ne sais pas, sa dépendra du temps qu'il faudra pour qu'elle se réveil.

Axel ouvrit un portail des ténèbres où il passa avec Saix et moi. Arrivé dans le QG, Axel parti dans sa chambre pendant que Saix descendait les étages pour arriver au laboratoire de Zexion. Il me déposa sur une table quand je me résigna a ouvrir les yeux. La première chose que je vit fut la tete surprise de Zexion et les yeux de Saix:

Zexion: tu es sur que tu as fait la piqure dans le cou??

Saix: tu en doute???

Zexion: bien sur que oui. Tu vient de me dire qu'elle c'ets endormie il y a à peine 30 minutes. Le record de l'Organisation est 1 h 30! Alors bien sur que je me pose la question.

Je me leva la tete encore dans les bras de Morphée et descendi de la table:

Rukia: comment voulez vous que je dorme si je suis réveillée depuis a peine 4h? peu etre 5 a la limite...

Zexion reflechit:

Zexion: bon...bah peu importe maintenant tu fait parti des notres avec...

Saix: Fini pas ta phrase car sa n'a aucun mérite.

Je ne reconnu pas l'endroit:

Rukia: mais on est ou là??

Zexion: dans mon labo.

Rukia: c'est vrai que maintenant que j'y repense...

Zexion me réapparu entrain de chanter( je suis choqué a vie):

Saix: tu veux que je te rammene dans la chambre a Axel?

Rukia: volontier!

Zexion protesta et demanda a Saix de prendre sa place. Ce que le berserker accepta sans attendre.

C'est en restant un moment avec quelqu'un qu'on décide si on va l'aimer, le détester, ou l'adorer.Dans le cas de Zexion c'était difficile de choisir.Mais bon...c'est fnalement tomber sur la cas "adorer".

Le trajet est passé vite, mais j'avais du mal a me faire au fait que j'avait une tête de plus de Zexion.Mais il savait comment devenir ami avec les gens:

-Dit moi Rukia, tu sais pourquoi on a pas changer ton nom?

Tien c'est vrai que je n'y avait jamais pensée avant maintenant:

Rukia: euh...non.Je n'y est jamais pensée:

Zexion sourit:

Zexion: pour ne pas commettre la même erreur qu'avec Roxas.

Rukia: je comprend...

Zexion regarda devant lui:

Zexion: nous voila arriver a destination.

Il me laissa en plan et parti.J'ouvrit la porte sans frapper et vit Axel entrain de se changer et tout ronchon:

Axel: Et apres l'autre qui me dit "t'avait qu'a pas partir en mission pour avoir à manger...".Nan mais ils se croivent où?

Je décida de le couper pour ne pas qu'il s'occupe de mon cas ou de celui de Saix et Zexion:

Rukia: tu va deja te coucher?

Il sursauta et se retourna vers moi:

Axel: deja reveiller?

Rukia: tu dois etre le 3em a me dire sa...Et toi? Tu va deja te coucher?

Axel: ouaip. On a du boulot demain .Faudra être au top!

Rukia: génial...si c'est comme tout à l'heure je prefere prendre ma retraite tout de suite...

Axel: tu dort avec moi ce soir?

Rukia: affirmatif.

Axel ouvrit le tiroir, prit de quoi me changer pour dormir et me le passa:

Axel: tien c'est pour toi. Désoler, ce sont des fringues de garcon mais comme tu dois le savoir, ici les filles de sont pas abondante. Même Larxene met des habits de garçon pour dormir.

Je déplia ce qu'il m'avait donner et fit un grand sourire:

Axel: on a taxé le T-shirt sans manche a Xenmas et le pentacourt à Demyx.Mais je croit que tu l'aura deja remarqué.

En effet, sa se voyait pour le T-shirt a cause des tribals.Je chercha quand même un peu sur le pentacourt à Demyx pour trouver un note de musique sur la poche gauche.Je me déshabilla deriere ma veste de l'organisation(avec de l'experience on y arrive) et me mis sans tarder a coté de Axel qui était dors et déjà allongé.On avait a peine fermer la lumiere...euh...nan pardon. Xenmas avait à peine fermé la lumière qu'on entendit la porte s'ouvrir, puis un coussin voler en direction de la porte, puis un gars qui avait mal et qui ne se retenai pas pour le dire.Je ne savais toujours pas qui c'était mais je compatissai avec lui:

Axel: qu'est ce que tu fout là ????

????: j'était venu te voir

Axel: mais encore?

????: j'était venu faire un pari que j'ai fait avec Luxord.

Axel: et c'est quoi le pari?

????: celui qui perd la parti de carte doit dormir

Axel: et evidemment Xigbar, tu as perdu...

Xigbar: comment tu as deviné?

Axel: bon approche, que je puisse dormir.

Xigbar approcha, mais arriver a ma hauteur Axel souri :

Axel: désoler mais on est au complet!!!!j'ai pas de place pour 3 alors va voir Xenmas si tu veut dormir.

Xigbar: ah mince...c'ets vrai qu'elle est la!

Je sorti de sous les couvertures:

Rukia: JE M APPELLE RUKIA!!!!!!

Xigbar: ouai ouai c'est...

Le dernier coussin vola a son tour , et atteignit Xigbar pendant qu'il sortai de la chambre.Axel se leva et alla fermer la porte a clef:

Axel: le prochaine fois fait moi penser de tuer l'As des jeux de société...

Il se rallongea et la nuit passa comme sa.J'comme je n'avait pas spécialement sommeil , je réussi a faire un étude sur le theme suivant: "Axel a t'il chaud la nuit?". Et bien la réponse est non, bien au contraire. Et il cauchemarde aussi.Je m'endormit quand meme au bout de 2h d'attente a regarder le plafond.

La nuit passait lentement, mais surment.

Rukia: Fin du chapitre!!!!

Zexion: ha sa fais plaisir de sourir de temps en temps

Rukia: ;-) tu es vachement mignon alors souri un peu, la vie est belle!

Saix: moi je ne suis pas content, pourquoi on me rend plus sociable que je ne le suis? Si sa continue tu va faire un AxelSaix, sa se sent d'ici...et je veux pas etre avec Axel.

Rukia: bah...monsieur politesse ce doit d'etre avec Axe...euh...d'etre sociable.

gros bouquant

Saix: les revoila qui recommence

arriere plan

Axel: Luxord arrete tes pari !!!!! je te signal qu'on a une mineur dans le QG maintenant alors stop sa avant que sa vire au drame

Luxord: je ferai ce qui est en mon pouvoir...

premier plan

Zexion: ralala ces ceux la...Reviews pliz!!!!!

Prochain chapitre: quand j'aurai 6 reviews tout au plus(a partir de 6 j'en met 2 d'un cout)


	4. Prélude à l'apocalypse

Réponse aux Reviews:

Gargoyle Valentin: alors je vais te répondre:

1er tiret: j'ai dit que j'étais nul en othographe, il suffit de lire.Et pour info je me corrige quand je trouve la faute.La ponctuation n'est pas manquante, tu met juste de la mauvaise volonté.

2em tiret: disclamer...vous utlisez sa vous en France? si tu veux je peut t'en mettre une mais bon...vous etes pas idiots...

3em tiret: alors la moi aussi tu me fait...trop rire. Deja parce que chaqu'un les voits comme il veut, et aussi parce que on ne connait pas leur personnalité. Exemple : Dans une fic existante il y a Xaldin qui est toujours bourré + Diz pervers. je respect le choix de l'auteur qui l'a écrit. Donc toi fait pareil.

4em tiret: Mary Sue? c'est qui? franchement je vois se que tu veux dire mais je suis une fille (japonnaise certe, mais une fille), si sa te dérange tu ne met pas de reviews et voila, comme sa tout le monde sera en paix.

Remarque perso: tu sais comment on poste une reviews? car tu m'en a posté 2! et les même en plus!(je n'en demandait pas tant)

suivant: Hikaru: comment tu a fait pour savoir que j'ai pas eu tout mes cours????? oui j'ai pas eu pas du tout en CM2 et alors????? la ponctuation est existante quand je regarde. Arretez donc de mettre de la mauvaise volontée que diable!Quand a mes délire persos, il y a des gens qui aime, et des gens qui aime pas. et puis dit pas "à la con" je vais te dire une chose: cette fic était pour des copines au début, mais je l'est posté ici car elle viennent la voir de temps en temps. Voila pourquoi je garde mes "délires à la con".

Kauru-chan: tu es bien la seule a me dire sa ces derniers temps. En tout cas sa me fait vraiment plaisir. Merci beaucoup. Je post la suite rien que pour toi

**Disclamer : les personnages de square-enix et disney appartienne rien qu'à eux. Moi seul Rukia, Inoue et Ran' sont à moi.**

**Remarque perso:** je me suis relue 10 fois avant de la posté.

Je venai de me reveiller à cause de la lumière soudaine qui éclairai la chambre.J'ouvrit de grand yeux telle un hibou et regarda autour de moi tout en me redressant. Je remarqua un post-it collé sur le coussin que Axel avait jeté sur Xigbar la nuit derniere.

Je me leva à grand regret et lu ce qui était marqué dessus en attrapant le coussin:

"Comme tu avait l'air de bien dormir, je ne me suis pas pris la peine de te réveiller. Je serai surement parti en mission à l'heure ou tu liras ce message. Pour info, je ne serai pas là avant tard ce soir.Profite donc pour faire connaissance avec quelques amis a moi. Si si j'en ai!!!!!. Xigbar devrai venir te chercher quand tu sera reveiller, t'inquiete pas il est simpa. Comment il saura que tu ne dort plus??? Et bien parce que il va venir toute les heures verifier. Bon et bien passe une bonne journée!

PS: Aujourd'hui c'est Marluxia qui fait a manger ce midi.Ce matin c'est Luxord, et ce soir c'est...euh...Xenmas je crois. Profite car ils cuisinent vachement bien (surtout Marluxia mais bon...etre le sosie parfait d'une fille lui donne les capacités d'une fille...)

Voila Bye!"

Rukia soupira.Une journée avec Xigbar...c'est vrai qu'elle l'aimai bien mais il y avait quand meme des limites...

Elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.Elle alla ouvrir et tomba nez a nez avec Xigbar:

Rukia: pas déjà...

Xigbar: si déjà! il serai temps que tu te reveilles car il est 13 heure passé!

Rukia: je m'habille et j'arrive.

Xigbar: ok je t'attend.

Il s'assit sur le lit:

Rukia: dehors!

Xigbar: quoi?

Rukia: à titre informatif: je suis une fille...

Xigbar:et?

Rukia: je suis pudique...

Xigbar:et?

Rukia: "intimité" tu connais?

Xigbar: euh...oui c'est vrai pardon.

Il sorti de la piéce, un peu boudeur à cause de mon attitude. Je m'habilla donc et sorti de la chambre d'Axel. Xigbar m'attendai avec Demyx juste en face de moi.Imaginez un peu la surprise de les voir tout les deux si proche, alors que dans dans les autre fanfic ils sont toujours ensemble. Ma bouche resta ouverte.Xigbar arreta de parler à Demyx et regarda dans ma direction:

Xigbar: c'est quoi c'te tête?

Rukia: vous etes...ensemble?

Demyx devint rouge tomate.Signe que nous ne faisons pas des fanfic fausse(c'est une bonne nouvelle):

Xigbar: bah? sa te choque?

Rukia: non mais...voila quoi...je m'y attendai vraiment pas...

Xigbar: bah on est pas les seul. Xenmas aussi,Luxord aussi, et Zexion idem.

Rukia: oui je sais...

Ils m'emmenerent dans la salle à manger pour que je puisse prendre mon petit dejeuner.J'ai mangé ce qui ce présentai à moi à la vitesse grand V tellement c'était bon.Une fois bien rassasié, ils m'emmenerent dans une autre salle, ou se tenai déjà Xenmas et Saix. Demyx ferma la porte à clef et vint à ma gauche alors que Xigbar était à ma droite, me rassurant vraiment pas et me faisant stresser plus qu'autre chose:

Xenmas: Saix m'a dit que tu as des talents pour le combat rapproché, est ce vrai?

Je n'osai pas répondre. Xigbar me prit de pitié et me chuchota:

Xigbar: Répond à cette question et à partir de maintenant, quand je vais te serrer ton épaule, sa veut dire que tu pourra répondre.

Je répondit donc à la question:

Rukia: Je n'ai fait que me défendre face à mon adversaire, rien de plus

Xenmas: pourrais-tu te mesurer à Xigbar pour me prouver les dires? Ce combat vise à t'apprendre a te défendre mieux que tu ne te défends déjà.

Je senti mon épaule se déboiter sous la force qu'avait mis le concerné:

Xigbar: désoler

Rukia: pas grave

Et je reprit à haute voix:

Rukia: Je refuse

Xenmas: et pourquoi donc?

Rukia: je ne suis tout simplement pas sur que me battre contre un membre de l'Organisation soit un bon moyen pour...

Xenmas: je vois. Peut etre voudrai tu te battre contre ceci?

Saix claqua des doigts et fit apparaitre une quantité impressionante de similis d'un coup. Je regarda Xigbar, il était aussi effrayé que moi, et Demyx avait l'air d'être encore pire:

Xenmas: si tu les bats tous, alors tu seras pour moi aussi forte que Saix.

Rukia: ah quand même...

Sora avait battu 1 000 Heatless, moi c'était 1 000 Simili. Je refléchi à une technique mais le combat était déjà commencer:

Xenmas: allez-y!

Le combat commenca.J'en tua quelques un mais au bout de 2h, je me rendit compt que Saix et Xenmas en faisait apparaitre tout le temps.J'en eu marre de me fatiguer pour rien. Je prit la premiere technique qui me vint a l'esprit:

Rukia: Que le feu soit ma lame et que la glace soit mon bouclier!

Sa, c'était d'aucune utilité me direz vous, juste pour la frime.Je vous l'accorde. Saix, me regarda faire, et sourit légerement. Je prit mes sabres à l'envers et donna un coup horizontalement dans le vent, et le 2em dans le sens inverse du coup précédant. Ce qui eu pour effet de faire sortir d'énorme lame d'énergie rouge et bleu qui foncaient sur les similis :

Rukia: L'enfer élemental!

A peine avais-je fini ma technique qu'il n'en restai plus qu'un. Un berserker. Il ne fit pas long feu car Xenmas le tua avant même que j'y aille.Je regarda Xigbar et Demyx, tout deux la bouche ouverte.Un applaudissement ce fit entendre:

Xenmas: bravo! tu as battu 10 000 Similis en 2h17.

Rukia: vous les avez compter?

Xenmas: tu es maintenant officiellement aussi forte que Saix.

Le Supérieur nous annonca qu'une réunion allait avoir lieu tout de suite et parti en compagnie de Saix.Xigbar me félicita, fit apparaitre un portail des ténèbres, et nous fit passer dedans avec Demyx.

On arriva dans la salle de réunion où je pris la place de Axel, la mienne étant oubliée par les architects:

Xenmas: des alliés du maitre de la Keyblade est dans Illusiopolis. Il semblerai qu'ils soient ici pour nous empecher de finir ce que nous avons commencé. Je compt sur vous pour l'arreter dés ce soir.

Des approbations et des jurons se firent entendre:

Xenmas: avez vous des choses à dire avant le combat final?

Vexen prit la parole:

Vexen: on va lui dire quoi quand il va nous demander comment nous sommes revenu à la vie?

Xenmas: la véritée. Je vous ai ressucité. Ne donnez aucun détail. La réunion est terminé.

Tout le monde commenca a sortir de la salle quand:

Saix: les groupes et les point d'attente de l'ennemie sont dans vos chambres respectives.

Nous nous précipitames tous dans nos chambre pour voir avec qui et où nous devions aller.Ma feuille à moi était scotché sur la porte:

"Tu seras avec: Luxord

Lieu: Preuve d'existance

Bonne chance"

Luxord... sa promettai d'être passionnant.Je couru dans le couloir mais me rappela que je pouvais quand même essayer de créer un portail des ténèbres toute seule. Je me concentra comme je le pouvais sur ma destination, mis ma main devant moi comme pour ouvrir un porte, et le portail apparut. En faite c'était beaucoup plus simple que je ne le pensais.J'entra à l'interieur et me retrouva à coté de Luxord qui était entrain d'attendre l'ennemie sur une "pierre tombale" où était gravé son surnom : "le joueur de Destin".

Je m'assis juste à coté de lui, attendant avec impatience de voir qui était envoyé par Sora, même si je savais que Sora lui même n'était pas au courant de la décision de ces alliés.Par élimination je me doutais que c'était soit Inoue et Rangiku, soit que c'était Riku et Roxas.Je penchais plutôt pour Inoue et Ran'. Je souri légèrement.

Le combat final allait enfin commencer.

Luxord: DEJA ?

Rukia: bah quoi?

Luxord: déjà fini?

Rukia: personne ne m'aime alors je vais stoppé vite fait. Reviews pliz!

Prochain chapitre (peut etre le dernier, sa dépent que de vous): dans 3 reviews.


End file.
